A vehicle wiper device is generally configured to perform a function of wiping snow, rain water or a variety of impurities off the surface of a windshield glass, thus obtaining a good field of view for the sake of a vehicle driver's safe driving.
Such a wiper device comprises a blade configured to move in a close contact state with the surface of a windshield glass and made from a flexible rubber material and having a predetermined length long enough to wipe off snow, rain water or a variety of impurities, a body spring coupled to top of the blade and having a predetermined curvature and an elastic force, a clamp coupled to the center of a longitudinal direction of the body spring, an adapter whose bottom is coupled to the clamp, a connector rotatably secured to the adapter, and an arm whose one end is connected to a motor installed inside of a vehicle and the other end is detachably connected to the connector, thus transferring a rotational driving force.
In the construction of the above-described vehicle wiper device, the engaging structure between the related adapter and the clamp will be described.
FIG. 5 is a view illustrating a step-by-step state that an adapter is coupled to a clamp of a blade in a related vehicle wiper device.
Referring to FIG. 5, a hooking protrusion of a mounting plate of a clamp 5 fits in an insertion portion of the bottom of the adapter 1 (FIG. 5A). In the pressed state, it slides backward (FIG. 5B), and the coupling is finally finished based on an elastic transformation of the insertion protrusion formed at the adapter 1 (FIG. 5C).
In the coupling way between the adapter 1 and the blade clamp 5 in the above-described related vehicle wiper device, it needs to perform a position fitting work wherein the hooking protrusion of the mounting plate of the clamp 5 is inserted into the insertion portion of a lower side of the adapter 1 without any interference with each other. After the position fitting work, it needs to slide backward by a predetermined distance in a state that a predetermined level of pressure is being applied in a downward direction so as to finish the coupling of the two components by means of an elastic force of the insertion protrusion 1a formed at the adapter 1.
More specifically, the procedures for coupling the adapter 1 to the mounting plate of the clamp 5 of the blade should be performed over a few separated steps, and it also needs to adjust the positions for the sake of good insertions when coupling the insertion portion of the lower side of the adapter 1 and the hooking portion of the mounting plate of the clamp 5, which causes lots of cumbersome procedures during work. Such cumbersome procedures may result in inconvenience and bad work efficiency during the manufacturing of the related vehicle wiper device.